


Mythstuck - Stranded

by TheOtherAlice



Series: Mythstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mythstuck, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherAlice/pseuds/TheOtherAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moderately awful fanfic idea in which Sollux the faun finds himself in the ocean drowning? And Eridan saves him. Sollux is mildly repulsed by a cold clammy fish-dude. Eridan is more than mildly intrigued by a warm fluffy sheep/goat-dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythstuck - Stranded

  Sollux didn’t know how Vriska talked him and Aradia into this. Making a raft. Trying the raft. And now sinking the raft. They had long left the sight of land, pleased by their success up until they saw a storm was approaching. The winds were whipping the sea into a torrent, the calm waves now meters tall and threatening to break their raft with one fell stroke. The raft distressed raft creaked ominously as it tumbled between wave peaks, as a mouse would, when toyed with by a hungry cat.

  Aradias hooves skittered across the meagre deck, scrabbling for purchase on the slippery surface.

  “Watchout!” She yelled.

  A stray rope lashed out of nowhere and whipped Sollux’s legs out from under him, plunging him helplessly off the side into the feverish sea.

  “HAL-glug” waves cut off his feeble plea for life, and pounded him under the surface, taking him deeper than he ever wanted to go, down into the watery depths.

  He glimpsed Aradia between huge rolling expanses, somewhere further away than expected, clutching onto the remains of the broken raft. He desperately began to claw and kick his way towards something, anything solid, as the violent seawater surged around, dragging him along its turbulent, otherworldly course.

  He reached the surface only to be lashed by rains. Indistinct dark shapes begin to circle as he struggled to find something to cling to. Suddenly a broken limb of mast is forcefully thrust against his chest, knocking out both air and seawater from his already exhausted lungs, as another collides with the back of his head.

    Everything went black.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************

 

   Sollux woke to the harsh cry of seabirds and the gentle lapping of small waves. He struggled to place the sounds, but his aching head and aching body were distracting him. He forced his salt-encrusted eyes open and blearily stared at a small expanse of sand, shielded by large rocks.

  ‘Why am I hurting everywhere’ he grumbled internally, gently trying to move his legs and arms in the soft wet sands of the small protected beach.

  Sollux closed his eyes again, and tried to focus on what he remembered.

  “About time you finally wwoke up”

  Sollux shushed the voice petulantly ‘I’m trying to think’ he grumbled into the wet sand.

  “Wwell I guess I should havve knowwn you wwouldn’t understand, you bein terrestrial an all” the voice continued, “but a thanks wwould be nice. I don’t savve evveryone I see floating on driftwwood”

  Sollux grunted. ‘That was a raft you dolt, well it used to be anyway…’ he mumbled, his tail flicking in irritation. His eyes shot open.

  “Aradia!” he croaked. He suddenly remembered seeing her clutching onto an oar, sitting on the few pieces of timber still intact in the distance, as he was carried away by the current.

  “I don’t knoww wwhat that means, but hopefully it’s not rude” the voice commented.

  “What? No, it’th a name of courth,” Sollux snapped impatiently, as his shaking arms struggled to pull his limp body up the beach. “I need to find her.”

  A firm hand on his shoulder helped steady him as he forced his wobbly legs to respond.

  “So you do speak, howw wwonderful. But I wwouldn’t get up just yet if I wwere you. Those don’t’ look very stable to me”

  Sollux bleated in surprise, not realising there was a being lying-or possibly reclining-right beside him. The shock certainly animated his limbs as he found himself suddenly a meter or two up the beach on his rear, peering at the creature he had been unwittingly conversing with just moments ago.

  “Wwell that was rude! Kickin sand allovver me too!” commented the merman, waspishly.

  “I-uh- well I-“choked Sollux, still quite stunned by the creature he saw before him, “You thtartled me!” he managed looking at the creature properly. It was long and grey with flowing purple fins. A pattern of zigzags running across its chest, and stripes on its tail made him wonder how he could have not noticed the garish thing earlier. It preened under his gaze and ran a webbed hand through its thick black hair, drawing attention to the flash of purple at its brow.

  “I can see that, although I don’t knoww howw or wwhy, I havven’t made much effort to conceal myself, wwhat wwith me chattin you up an all.” drawled the merman, leaning a little closer.

  “I thought you were in my head” Sollux answered sheepishly, running his hand over it as he spoke. The back was particularly tender, and he could feel something crusty clinging to his sandy blonde hair. “I must have hit it pretty hard.”

  “No doubt about that. Noww back to our prevvious conversation, howw are you planin to thank me for rescuin you?” asked the merman, swishing his tail coyly and fluttering his fins, “You can call me Eridan by the way.” He added.

  “What? You want me to thank you for sitting next to me while I coughed up theawater? Thure, thankth I gueth. I’m Thollux” Sollux said distractedly, still wondering what to do about locating Aradia, and whether or not he had a concussion.

  “I’ll have you knoww I also chased off a frenzy of hungry sharks on your account, as wwell as hauling your ungrateful ass up this beach!” Pointed out the merman, “and I may need some help gettin back actually…” he added, looking suddenly a little alarmed as he watched the tide beginning to ebb.

  Sollux frowned. So there had been sharks around. And they also had been hungry. And Aradia had not likely been saved by a mermaid too, that would be just uncanny. The odds were not adding up in her favour and this merman was getting quite annoying, even if he did owe the creature his life.

  “Did you hear me? The tide is goin out, an I just can’t dry out! I’ll die! Please help me.” Whined the merman suddenly desperate to be back in the water.

  “Alright, alright! Geez. Tho if I get you back to the water, that can be my thankth then. A life for a life ith fair enough, ithn’t it?”

  “I suppose.” Sniffed the merman feeling a little cheated of his prize, whatever he thought it was.

  Sollux stood up and stretched. He checked for any more injuries, but the one to his head seemed to be the worst. He grimaced again as he touched it and surveyed the new problem. The merman wasn’t exactly small, and he looked a bit slimy too. He wondered if he could roll him across the damp sand, like a barrel.

  “So how are we goin to do this? You could carry me perhaps?” suggested the merman coyly.

  “No. I’m going to have to roll or drag you down the beach.” He replied eyeing the fins dubiously. They might get in the way.

  “Wwhat? That’s not vvery elegant!” he blustered.

  “Thith ithn’t about looking pretty, I jutht have to get you to the water, right? Tho hold thtill, I’m going to drag your tail over here, tho I can roll you eathier.” He directed. The faster he could get this idiot to leave, the sooner he could look for Aradia.

  “Oi, watch the fins land-strider, they’re delicate!” squalled the merman, wiggling and squirming, not holding still at all.

  “Hold thtill you pompus git, I’m trying to help you thorry excuthe of a fish!” shouted Sollux, fighting to keep hold of his slippery tail fin. “Geez, you’d think you didn’t want to be thaved.”

  The mermaid stilled and Sollux paused before tightening his grip and adjusting him across the angle of the slope.

  “There, now I can roll you!” said Sollux, wiping his damp hands on his hairy leg.

  The merman sighed deeply. “This is so humiliatin.”

  “No it’th not. I’m thaving you and it’th great.” He grinned, seeing the mermans grumpy face, and started to enjoy himself a little, “Now tuck your fins in and close your mouth.” He instructed.

  Sollux placed his hands on the merman’s back and pushed. He was a bit heavy, and Sollux had to dig his little hooves in. Suddenly the merman began to roll down the beach, catching Sollux of guard, causing him to also tumble down towards the water. Before either of them knew it, Eridan was laughing hysterically, and Sollux soon joined in.

  “Wwow that wwas actually quite fun! I havven’t laughed like that since I was a wwriggler.” Giggled the merman, splashing Sollux in the waves.

  “You did look pretty funny.” Admitted Sollux grinning, and splashing him back. “Well I gueth thith ith good bye then, I hope I never thee you in the thame thircumthtanthes again.”

  “Yes it was not the best wway to get aquainted. But I do live in these wwaters, so feel free to vvisit anytime!” said the merman flashing his pointed teeth, and with a flick of a fin and a wave of his tail, he was gone.

  Sollux waved at the water where the merman had been, before wading back to the beach. Now that he was fully awake he looked around. He started by climbing the wall of rock behind the beach. He got to the top in little time and surveyed his situation.

  He felt his hackles rise and his teeth ground together as he gazed across the tiny deserted island he was on. It was little more than a crag with a beach, and no other land in sight. He hadn’t thought about asking where he was. This was hardly much better than being on the raft. He was stranded!

   “Eridan!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
